Total Drama Talk Show
by miraiprincess
Summary: The Producers aren't done with our favorite campers! So they created a talk show! See couples break up, see new couples form, see them answer viewer mail, interview cast members and make things up as they go along!


Total Drama Talk Show!

Disclaimer: I the miraiprincess or future princess(whatever on you want me to be) do not own Total Drama. If I did, there wouldn't be any new campers.

Summary: The seasons may be over, but the producers aren't done with our favorite campers! So they created a talk show! The hosts are Sierra and Katie, but no Sadie! See couples break up, see new couples form, see them answer viewer mail, interview cast members and basically make things up as they go along!

"OMG! Hi everybody! After wishing, blogging, and being a contestant, I finally have a Total Drama Talk Show! But I'm not here alone! Please welcome my semi-famous co-host, Katie!" Sierra said excitedly.

The audience applauds loudly as the former contestant walks onto the stage. "The producers were afraid that new contestants would lower the ratings, so they brought us in to fill the gap," Katie squealed.

"We'll be giving you the scoop on how the others have been doing, answering YOUR questions, and interviewing anyone you want!" Sierra said.

" As you can see, Sadie isn't here with me. After I got this job, Sadie thought that it was a desperate fame grab and basically banned me from her life!" Katie starts to sob.

"It's okay, You'll show her!" Sierra says with an arm around her. "We have a little something to tell you guys..." her phone rings. "Um, this is kind of a bad time... Oh! Hi Christina!" Sierra covers the phone. "It's the producer."

"It seems that were going to have to go to commercial. Stay tuned for more Total Drama Talk Show!" Katie squeals.

"This episode of Total Drama Talk Show has been brought to you by Geoff Flakes, Snap, Crackle, Pop, Geoff Flakes! Theeeeiiirrr Great! Geoff Flakes, They're magically delicious!" **(A/N: Geoff Flakes belong to The Cheesebub, In the story called Total Drama Returns!)** a fake sounding announcer says.

~next commercial~

"Potatoes!" Ezekiel says while holding one up. **(A/N: this commercial also belongs to the cheesbub, in the same story as the other one.)**

~end of commercial~

"We're back!" Sierra yells. "If you're just tuning in, this is Total... Drama... Talk Show!"

"And we have some of the latest and greatest gossip for everyone!" Katie squeals.

"Katie, I think you've been squealing too much. It's not like Cody's our special guest. Now that would be squeal worthy! Don't you think so everybody?" Sierra yells. The audience cheers loudly. "That's what I thought."

"I'm just excited, that's all" Katie says. "But, on to the gossip!" a gossip segment intro starts to play. "First up, Duncan and Gwen, broken up?"

This causes the Duncan and Gwen fans to boo and scream "noooooooooo!", while the Courtney and Duncan fans start cheering. The cheering overpowers the booing. **(1)**

"Will it be happily ever after for Duncan and Courtney, or will Gwen fight back?" Katie says dramatically. "You'll have to wait for our special "The good, the bad and the Gwen" only on Total Drama Talk Show!"

The audience cheers, then a random person yells "Duncney forever!"

"Gwuncan!"

"Duncney!"

"Gwent!"

"Trentney!"

Then it got ugly.

"Well folks, it seems we're having some... Problems! BRB on Total Drama Talk Show!" Sierra yells.

~commercial~

"It's the Total Drama Trivia Question of the Day!" The anouncer says. "Who said this quote?" "We're bringing the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" A. Owen B. Geoff C. DJ or D. Tyler? Stay tuned to find out."

~commercial~

TDI Person of the Week: Bridgette! So grab your surfboards, it's time to Surf!

~commercial~

Who said "We're bringing the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it?" the answer is... Tyler! Congratulations to everyone who guessed correctly. Your prize will be anounced after the show.

~end of commercials~

"Hellllloooo again, viewers!" Sierra says in a creepy and serious way.

"My goodness! Sierra you're gonna scare them away!" Katie giggles. "Anyway You all know about the two most annoying, drama-crazy, diva-like, conceited hosts on TV right? And no I'm not talking about Sierra. You guessed it it's Chris and Blaineley. Or, as we like to call them Chraineley!" Katie says.

"From the moment after Blaineley's plastic surgery, when Chris stood there drooling, we knew those two were a perfect match!" Sierra says excitedly.

"What started out as a Spring Fling turned into a loving relationship."

"They survived lawsuits, paparazzi, and a pregnancy scare. Then, Chris did something almost no one ever expected out of him. He proposed!" Katie gushed. The audience "awwwwwwwwwed."

"Best of all, they invited all ex-contestants to the wedding! So we'll give you detail after juicy detail! So make sure to keep an eye out for "A Total Chraineley Wedding!" only here at Total... Drama... Talk Show!" Sierra squeals.

"Well look who's squealing now!" Katie says smugly.

"Serioulsy Katie when you act like that you remind me of Noah!"

"W-w-why would I-I-I r-r-remind you o-of N-n-noah?"

"Yes! Notie! Me favorite couple after Aleheather, and Coderra!" Sierra squeals again.

"Notie! Notie! Notie!" the audience chants.

"That's enough everybody!" Katie screams. She stands up and dusts herself off. "Well that's about everything, folks! But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something..." she rubs her chin.

"O.M.G.I.N.O!**(2) **but I remember now! Its time for... (drum roll) The Total Dram Trivia Challenge Prize to be announced. Take it away Nouncy!" Sierra squeals

"Who's Nouncy?" Katie asks. "And how come you get to squeal but I can't?" she folds her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Nouncy is the announcer. I really felt like he needed a name. And I guess you can squeal, but only when you feel it's necessary, okay?"

"Okay! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katie squeals.

"And that was a perfect example of when _not_ to do that. Ow! That actually hurt! Okay, take it away Nouncy!" Sierra says.

"For answering the Total Drama Trivia Challenge Question correctly, you win a box of virtual cookies and an all expense paid trip to Camp Wawanakwa, for a unpaid internship!" Nouncy says.**(3)**

Then Nouncy says much faster "Remember that this is an unpaid internship, you must be legally binded to a contract to accept the offer. Total Drama is not responsible in any way for any injuries and/or deaths caused from working at this internship." Nouncy talks normally again. "Congratulations!" he says in a cheesey game show host voice.

"Well that's all folks! I'm Katie" Katie says.

"And I'm Sierra. And we'll see you next time on Total Drama Talk Show!" Sierra squeals.

(Insert Credits)

**(1)**- I am not bieng biased. There are more Duncan and Courtney stories, so the Duncney fans overpowered the Gwuncan fans.

**(2)**- For those of you who can't speak Sierra, she said "Oh my Gosh, I know!"

**(3)**- to reclaim your prize just say you Just say that you got the trivia question right and your prize will be given to you next chapter.

**N/A: first chapter, done. Now, I really need requests for guests, and fanmail questions for the next chapters. The two specials will be published later, as they will take more time. But most of all, I need feedback! So please please please, review this chapter! Well that's it everyone! Thanks for reading and **_**please**_** review!**


End file.
